Odd Couples
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: Collection of very short one shots about odd pairings. After a long hiatus - We bring chapter 42 - Lu Ten/Joo Dee
1. One Enemy Down

One Enemy Down

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to tell you silly people, of course we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It owns us. And we wish we owned Iroh!

Zula applied lipstick to her lips, they were feeling chapped as the often did. She dressed herself in the horrid brown robes she had been using as a disguise. It wasn't yet dawn, only a hint of light came from the eastern horizon. It was the perfect time for her to leave.

The Fire Nation princess turned around once more to see the fellow she had spent the night with. She smiled at him, his eyes stared off into space dully. She was sure he understood why she had to leave. After all, she was the princess of the Fire Nation. And he was a rebel whose sole goal was to drive the Fire Nation troupes away whenever possible.

As she gathered her things she smirked as she remember how they met. It was just yesterday, she had been wearing her disguise and claimed to an orphaned bastard child of the war. She explained her royal amber eyes away as being from her rapist father whom she hated everything about, including his country. The group of rebels took her in, offering her protection.

Jet took a special interest in her. Zula figured it was because she was a pretty girl. It really didn't take much to get Jet to unwittingly play right into her hand. She just had to smile shyly and nod, and before she knew it the rebel leader was offering her a tour of his private tree hut and ordering his "men" to not disturb them.

"So long," the black-haired girl said as she left the hut. "It was nice meeting you Jet. Pity I had to kill you."


	2. Zhao's Rejection

Zhao's Rejection

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did, not only would Iroh be the main character, but KohxZhao would be cannon.

Koh have been observing a certain Admiral whom Yin had brought to the Spirit World. He was debating if he should steal the poor sap face or not. It wouldn't have been a hard decision if he didn't already have so many simian-like faces. Monkeys were the most stupid creature whose faces he stole.

Koh decided to inspect the merchandise more closely. Koh slithered over towards Zhao and hissed, "What is your name?"

"Admiral Zhao," the firebender firmly stated. Koh had already known that, and was impressed that the admiral looked him in the eye.

"Ah! I heard of you, and what you tired to do to the moon spirit." Koh grinned, slithering around Zhao. "I am most impressed with it. It's a shame you didn't succeed."

Zhao smirked at the ancient spirit "Yes, I almost had won, but then a traitor interfered."

"I was certainly most impressed with the effort," Koh said with a seductive tone. He began to climb up and around Zhao's tense body. "I'm most attracted to people with such ambition."

"I was an admiral of the Fire Nation," Zhao boasted, seemingly capturing the demon's attention.

Koh just smiled lecherously at the admiral. After a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, Zhao realized how the spirit was looking at him. After consideration the admiral decided that maybe he could use it to his advantage.

Their conversation continued, but after a 20 more minutes of talking with Zhao, Koh decided that he didn't want such an ugly face.


	3. Katara's Betrothal

Katara's Betrothal

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Although it does contain our two favorite things: Iroh and tea.

"You do realize," the Waterbending Master, Pakku, stated to Katara, as she picked herself up. "That by wearing my necklace you're betrothed to me."

Katara grimaced. That was about the last thing she wanted. "Except you weren't the one to give it to me, my mother was."

"True," the old man said. "But I did give it to you just now. So, consider the betrothal official."

Katara dropped down to her knees, her hands clinched into fists. She inhaled sharply, then cried to the sky, the home of the sun and the moon, at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. The Price of Cabbage

The Price of Cabbage

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: $insert "Statment(we.do.not.own.Avatar.The.Last.Airbender); Idea(set.main.charcharIroh);

Sokka stomach grumbled loudly. He started to feel weak with hunger. Katara and Aang were both off doing waterbending stuff, or something equally pointless in his opinion.

The young warrior decided to do his best to find food for himself, when he realized that his stomach wasn't going to quiet on its own. He grumbled mild curses at Aang and Katara for running out to play with water as he dug through their supply bags. There wasn't any food in any of them.

Mumbling complains to himself, Sokka headed towards the conveniently located small town. It was pretty late, most of the merchants had closed shop for the night. In fact Sokka could only find one seller. A skinny gray-haired man selling cabbages.

"Can-I-buy-a-cabbage-please?" Sokka spewed out as he gawked at the food, drooling.

"Sure," the merchant said, happy at the prospect of having a sale. "One copper piece."

Sokka dug through his pockets, again and again, hoping to find anything that even resembled money. A bug and some crumbs were all he could find. "Um? Can I pay you back for it later?"

"No," the Cabbage merchant said firmly. "No money, no cabbages!"

"Can I work for you to earn it?" Sokka asked, his stomach growling loudly. "Please?

"I don't need any work done," the man said. Eying the Water Tribe peasant's clothing he stated, "I don't think you have anything of any value that you could offer me."

"Hmmm," Sokka pondered. "I guess your right, how about this, you give me a cabbage and me love you long time?"


	5. Iroh's Interest

Iroh's Interest

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Things we have yet to acquire: Avatar:The Last Airbender, Iroh, even more tea.

"Nephew," Iroh said, addressing the young prince who stood behind him. "I want to know your feelings on something."

"Okay," Zuko said, not sure what his crazy uncle was up to.

"You see," Iroh began, rocking on his heels. "There is this certain Water Tribe girl I want your opinion on."

"Katara?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow. "Despite what rumors say, I have no interest in he-"

"No, no," Iroh interrupted. "Not the child, her lovely grandmother, Kanna."

Zuko was at a loss of words. What feelings or opinion was the angry young man supposed to have as the woman he tried to hold hostage to force her tribe to disclose the Avatar's location so long ago. Truthfully he had none.

"Isn't she lovely, especially for her age?" Iroh asked sighing, much to his nephew's discomfort. Zuko loved his aged uncle, but could never understand why his uncle always grew attached to old women.


	6. A Spirited Courtship

A Spirited Courtship

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon and its talented creators, not by us. If we were its owners Iroh would be the main character.

Princess Yue had replaced the former moon spirit. Now a spirit, she decided to wonder around the spirit world.

"Hello, beautiful," a voice called to her.

Yue turned around to see it was talking monkey spirit who had called to her. She stared at him blankly.

"Ah, you're the quiet type," the monkey appraised smiling at the youthful spirit. "I really like the quiet girls, it's nice to have someone to listen to me. Maybe we should hook up."

"I'm not interested," the new moon spirit stated firmly. "My heart already belongs to another."

"Well, is he a spirit or a human?" monkey asked. "If he's human you should forget him."

"Yes, he a human," replied Yue in a controlled voice.

"It wouldn't take long for him to forget you; you really need someone who will be there for you forever," the monkey grinned at the young woman. "Someone like me!"

Yue was growing angry but tried to explain, "He would never forget me. Every time he looks at the large white moon in the sky at night he will remember me."

"Isn't that sweet? Trust me he will forget," the monkey persisted.

"I rather be eternally alone then to be with you!" screamed the white-haired spirit.


	7. A Fairytale Romance

A Fairytale Romance

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and we're fine with that except Iroh needs more screen time.

The day had come for the Princess of Omashu to find a suitor to wed. She wanted someone special, so she decided to set up a contest. Anyone in the city could participate. She made announcement she lost a precious ring of hers and that whoever found it should would marry.

Every single man, and even a couple who were married, searched far and wide for the ring. Even some noblemen hired artisans to make a replica of the ring based off the description the princess had given. None of them fooled her.

About a week days after the announcement, one young man came up to her and presented her with the box that the ring belonged in.

"It seems you never lost the ring princess," Bumi said as he smiled and handed her the box.

The princess smiled at the young man and said, "True. I want to marry someone who has an active mind, who doesn't just take things at face value."

Bumi and the princess fell in love and got married, adding another gray hair to the poor king who not only had to deal with a willful daughter, but now an insane son-in-law as well. The End.


	8. The Enemy

The Enemy

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We STILL don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But nothing can keep us from dreaming of Iroh. :-D

"Why did you do that?" a soft yet harsh voice asked the green-clad warrior. He had seen her kiss someone else. It was only on the cheek, but still.

"Oh come on," the girl teased. "Don't be like that. You should be thanking me. You wouldn't have even gotten to SEE the Avatar if you hadn't come to visit me?"

"True," the young man admitted softly. "It's good to know you're good for something."

"Only something?" the warrior asked playfully. "Last I checked I was good at a lot of things. My random luck is merely a fringe benefit."

The young man chuckled. "Suki, you know I love you."

"I know," the warrior of Kyoshi sighed. "I know. I love you too Prince Zuko, even when I have to fight you and you're the enemy."


	9. Meng’s Future Husband?

Meng's Future Husband?

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We own tea, and not much else. We certainly don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Meng was in the shadows of the town, she was following Aang around. She was happy to find someone who fit the description of the person she was going to marry, according to her favorite fortune teller.

Suddenly she noticed something she didn't realize before – Momo. The adorable lemur walked by, its huge ear flopped over his back. It was rather charming Meng thought to herself.

Then she decided to make her new pursuit Momo. To her surprise Momo seemed to like her company and gave her all the attention that she wanted.

Then suddenly, Meng woke up with a horrified look on her face. Realizing that it had just been a dream, she was annoyed.

The young girl muttered grumpily, "Why did that floozy have to go and tell me that Momo had larger ears than Aang."


	10. Poisoned Love

Poisoned Love

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But this fanfic does give us an idea on how to win Iroh's heart.

A girl went to the herbalist, she needed help to capture the heart of the one she loved. "I need you to make me a love potion."

"That is the one thing I refuse to do," the white haired herbalist said firmly. "They are more trouble then they are worth."

"Why not?" the girl pleaded. "There is no other way I can win the heart of the one I seek to marry."

"It's not wise to mess with love using potion," the old woman stated as she began to assemble food for her cat. "I had a terrible experience with those love potions."

"What happened?" the girl asked. She was hoping she could convince the crone to help her anyway. Maybe if she could show that her case was different, was special.

"A young man who was interested in me, when I was younger, slipped some into my tea," the herbalist explained. "It didn't wear off until after I was married to him. I don't even like the old fool."

"I see," the girl said frowning. There really wasn't much arguing with that.

"If you ever go to Omashu you may see him," the herbalist continued. "He took a lot from me, my kingdom and my sanity."


	11. Black Ice

Black Ice

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: In case you haven't heard yet, we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it and Iroh, own us.

"Jet!" the white-haired girl called to her old friend. It had been years since Princess Yue had gotten a chance to travel, and it would probably be years before she would get to do so again.

"Yue? Princess Yue!" Jet said disbelieving his own eyes, as the princess of the Norther Water Tribe ran up to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been so long!" Yue ignored the young rebel's question. "Thank you so much for all those letters you've sent me."

"You should go back to your people," Jet said looking at the ground. "Word has it the Avatar is headed there. You should go help him."

"But, what about the promise?" Yue asked. "You did make a promise after all."

"Yue," Jet grumbled, his eyes scanning the ground nervously. "I, well, I can't."

"But you promised me," the elegant princess protested. "You promised me that if I had to be betrothed to a jerk you'd help me get out of it. Hahn is a jerk. Please keep your end of the bargain."

"It's not that simple," the young rebel said. "We've been going through hard time, I mean, me and the guys are coming out alright, but you're a princess."

"But your word, you gave me your word," Yue repeated, pleading to the sense of honor she had always assumed he had. She believed he was her best and last hope. "If you can't keep your word, how can you have honor?"

Jet sighed. _What was it with people lately and "honor" anyway? _"Look, I may have said things when I was a foolish kid. Yeah they were nice, yeah I meant well. I'm really sorry, but it's not possible for me to do anything. You have to go back home."


	12. The Offer

The Offer

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do own tea, well some tea. We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Iroh though.

"You know, I meant that comment," Jun told the younger girl smiling. "You are too pretty for that boy. Or for any boy."

Katara smiled back, shyly. She didn't think too much of what the bounty hunter had said. "Thanks. I don't like Fire Nation guys anyway."

"Guys are a waste of time," the older girl said slyly, moving closer to the waterbender. "Except if they're giving you money."

Katara looked at the bounty hunter as if she'd grown another head, and moved away from her slightly. She smiled politely and excused herself to leave. Just when she was getting up to leave Jun grabbed her wrist.

"You seem like a smart girl," the bounty hunter began. "How about joining me? No worries, good living, and I like you."

"Uh no thanks," the blue-eyed girl said weakly smiling as she made her way to the exit. The bounty hunter was freaking her out.


	13. Fate

Fate

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, we don't own Iroh either.

Suki had been on the Avatar's trail for a while. After Zuko had left Kyoshi Island Suki left to find and help the Avatar. Unfortunately the Avatar's trail was time consuming to follow, as he was able to fly, and zigzagged all over the world. Finally Suki traveled to a town that was known for its fortune teller, "Aunt Wu."

"Excuse me?" Suki approached a man in the crowd who looked nice.

"Yes?" the man with thick brown eyebrows and a chin beard replied, looking a little too interested in Suki.

"Um, have you seen the Avatar?" Suki hurriedly asked in a hushed voice.

"The Avatar?" the man replied cheerfully. "He was here just this last week! He saved our village from certain doom!"

There was something odd about the man, he seemed too happy and too open, seeing the Avatar was a big deal, and something you didn't go around telling everyone you met. Plus his nose looked weird, it was crooked or something. And his beard was weird too, just going around his jaw. Those might just be the cultural norms of the area though.

"You're wearing red shoes," Suki stated as they caught her eye. She'd never seen red shoes before.

"You like them?" the man happily asked. "Aunt Wu told me I'd meet you when I was wearing them!"

"She told you that you'd meet Suki of Kyoshi Island if you wore red shoes?" Suki asked incredulously.

"Nope, she told me I'd meet my true love!" the man explained, smiling at Suki.


	14. One True Pairing

One True Pairing

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Iroh. We own a lot of tea between the two of us though.

Even after they just met they were already spending most of their time together. Even at night when they slept, curled against one another, dreaming of each other. It was no natural, so comfortable, for them to be together, no one even took notice of it. Theirs was a quiet love, but rich and true nonetheless.

There wasn't much exchange between the two of them, they understood each other so well, and there was no need for conversation. No need for tokens of affect or arguments. There was no need for anything besides the warm togetherness they shared.

Appa and Momo.


	15. The Older Woman

The Older Woman

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't Avatar: The Last Airbender, it owns us. OOC-ness abound.

"You know I'll give you another chance," the prince said as he picked himself up. Iroh looked at his nephew, frowning.

"No thanks," the raven-haired bounty hunter replied as she picked herself up off of a much disappointed Iroh. "Too high risk."

Zuko didn't like that answer. "I'm sure you'll capture them next time, this time was just a fluke."

"No," the woman said firmly. She just wanted to get her beast back and find a new bounty to try for.

"You were turn down an offer to try again on a mark that would get you my weight in gold?" Iroh asked amazed. He was amazed at how his nephew was acting as much or more than he was amazed that Jun didn't want to try again.

"I have confidence in your abilities," Zuko said softly, as if he weren't sure how to express what he wanted to say.

"That's nice," Jun said in a flat voice as she walked off in the direction her beast had gone. "Goodbye."


	16. Pure Darkness

Pure Darkness

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Iroh.

"My lord?" the youth called shyly as he entered the dark room. The boy was a nobleman's son.

"Come in," a smoky voice bid the shy young man. The voice belonged to a man mostly hidden in the shadows. "I've been expecting you."

"Let m-me say your honor, this is a p-privilege," the boy stammered as he approached the chair the man sat at, the man rose to great him.

"You know how this will work right?" the man said as he approached the youth, eying him like a cat eyes an injured bird. "You'll be my companion, I'll see to your education, and if you are deemed fit, you will be awarded a good post in the military when you come of age."

"T-thank you sire,"the nervous youth stammered as he felt the older man's hand gently touch his thigh. "I-I am not worthy of this honor."

The man smiled as he traced the youth's strong leg muscles. "Your father is a very wealthy and powerful man. You have been taught by one of the greatest firebenders of our time. You appear to be in peak physical condition."

The boy's eyes widened and pulse quickened as the man's hand moved up his thigh. Ozai moved in close to young Zhao, and whispered into his ear in a very steamy voice, "I think this is going to work out very well."


	17. Yet another Secret

Yet another Secret

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: It's probably for the best that we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

It was late, but she sent for me so I came. I found her slumped on the corner of her bed. Her cheeks were tear-stained. I immediately rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting my arm around her gently.

"Y-yes," the noble and elegant princess said. "I'm really sorry to bother you, I know I shouldn't. But I feel like I need you."

"It's okay," I assure her. I didn't mind being pulled out of bed that much. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't stop thinking about you," the princess sobbed almost incoherently. "I know I shouldn't. I know what my duty to my people is. But, I can't just forget. I've been really confused lately. I've done things I shouldn't."

"It's okay," I said, gently smiling at her.

"No, no it's not," Yue insisted. "I shouldn't go around kissing men I'm not engaged to."

"It's fine," I comfort her. "Hahn won't find out."

"You're right," Yue said, drying her tears. She softly kissed me, our lips briefly brushing. "Thank you Katara."


	18. In the Shadows

In the Shadows

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Until our evil plot has reached its conclusion Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to us. We'll let you know as soon as that changes.

Her hair is gray, her face is wrinkled, but she still has a glamour that even young brides envy. Despite being a wanderer not more than a few decades ago, she still composes herself with manners and pride almost befitting a noblewoman.

She has a gift, a gift to give joy, to give comfort to people. She is the star in the sky that everyone looks to for guidance. Bright and shinning, but old and distant.

She never troubles anyone with her own troubles, she's very dignified. You'll never meet a more patient soul. Even in the face of adversity and hostility she keeps her face. Even when confronted with every rudeness and disrespect, she reacts with grace.

That is why I'm content to be in her shadow, content to serve as a nameless white-haired servant of the great "Aunt Wu."


	19. The Bargain

The Bargain

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We own neither Iroh nor Avatar: The Last Airbender. But we do own some tea, and it sooths our sorrows.

"Good boy," Jun petted her beast, talking to it in a soothing tone. "I'm sorry those mean kids spilled all that smelly junk on you."

"Good job," a dark voice in the shadows commented. "You located the Avatar without capturing him perfectly, just like I asked."

Jun snickered. She actually had been trying to complete the job successfully. But playing both sides of the field never hurt. In fact, it normally paid rather well. "Of course."

"Here's your payment," the man handed the bounty hunter a sack of coins.

She opened it and tested one to make sure it was real. "Yeah, thanks. Always happy to work for pay."

The man smirked. "You know, I'm an Admiral."

"Yes," Jun said rolling her eyes. "You told me that when you first hired me."

"Oh, that's right," the Admiral said recovering. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner. Since I've heard you have a thing for military men."

'Most military men,' Jun silently corrected him. But a free meal was a free meal. And given the fee he paid her, she figured he probably liked good food. She just hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea. While she liked men of rank, she was certain she didn't like Admiral Zhao.


	20. An Odd Wind

An Odd Wind

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Those of you who've been keeping up with our nonsensical pairings are probably pretty glad that we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Young Teo had never lost control of his glider this badly before. Normally if things went bad he landed at most a mile from home, and his dad and the others would find him within a day. This time he was sure he'd have to find his own way home, he found himself on Kyoshi Island, about as far from home as he could get while staying within the Earth Kingdoms.

Suki and the other warriors were at the scene of the landing before Teo even know where he was.

"Who are you?" Suki demanded. Not that she thought that the boy was a threat, but you could never be too careful these days.

"I'm Teo of the Earth Kingdom, how're you?" the boy replied as he reoriented himself.

"What's that contraption you're sitting on?" one of the warriors asked.

"It's my chair with wheels," Teo explained. "I was crippled when I was really young."

"Poor boy," Suki sighed. "It must be horrible."

"It's okay, I manage," the boy stated plainly, smiling.

Suki couldn't help but smile back and admire the courageous young boy.


	21. The Downside of being a Fanboy

The Downside of being a Fanboy (of impressive bending)

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender still eludes us. Maybe tea for Iroh wasn't the best bait for our trap.

It was a normal day on Kyoshi Island. It had been months since the Avatar visited them, but it was still the talk of the town. Rumor had it that the Fire Nation's princess was hunting the Avatar now too. No one thought much of it, until she appeared on their shore.

Zula was tired of everyone treating her like a young girl. Sure her voice was high pitched and she a bit short for her age, but still, the Fire Nation princess deserved respect!

After disembarking from the ship, she stood at the edge of the village, and determined to bring fear to the hearts of the villagers she let forth an impressive display of destructive firebending.

Now most of the villagers fled, grabbing the small ones and getting the heck away from the psychotic young girl who was commanding fire, but one did not. A young man with shaggy hair, and a green headband was the only one not running for the hills.

The courageous young man stood his ground, for about a millisecond, before cheering at the wondrous display of bending skill and getting a little foamy at the mouth and passing out with excitement.

Zula had heard that the Avatar had been to this place. She decided that the young man might be of some use, as Avatar bait. She took the boy back to her ship with her.


	22. Reasons

Reasons

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: If you haven't read any of our previous disclaimers, we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did, Iroh would be the main character.

Yugoda sighed looking at the ocean. She remembered when she stared at the ocean for hours after Kanna left. Kanna had left without telling her, she was just a young teen at the time. It had been the first time her heart had been broken.

Yugoda had known Kanna didn't like Pakku, she knew her friend didn't want to marry him. She even knew that she wanted to run away to the South Pole. The young healer had wanted to go with her friend. They had been best friends, closer than even sisters. They had always told each other everything. All they had ever needed was their friendship.

When Kanna had first said that she didn't like Pakku, Yugoda had agreed and tried to help Kanna convince her folks to cancel the betrothal. It was for naught. Ironically it was Yugoda who suggested Kanna run away to the South Pole, but she had meant for both of them to do that.

Yugoda had been heartbroken when her best friend left without her. As she grew older, the healer grew to understand the wisdom behind her friend's decision. The two girls had been close, neither of them had every approved any suitors the other had. They had been content merely to be with each other. It was acceptable for children, but they were at the age where they should be seeking a husband. Even if they had run away together to the South Pole, it wasn't likely that they would've been accepted.

Yugoda stared at the ocean once more, before sighing. Kanna had made the right decision, she had gotten married, and had children, and now even grandchildren- Katara and Sokka. All she had was the healing hut, where any girls with waterbending powers were sent, to learn how to heal.


	23. The Handshake

The Handshake

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Suki had been sent on a mission, it was a very important mission, to send a message to one of their allies. She was told that she had to pass through Fire Nation occupied land; however, when she reached one of the villages along the way, she discovered that the villagers had finally be able to drive the Fire Nation back.

"What happened here?" Suki asked the nearest person, a gray-haired woman dressed in green and yellow.

"We freed ourselves from the Fire Nation," the woman said happily. "Thanks to a Water Tribe girl, a friend of my son, who helped the earthbenders free themselves."

"Katara, Sokka, and Aang have been here?" Suki asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. "They freed my son and my husband."

"Mom," a young man with dark brown hair called. "Dad wants to know when's dinner… Who's this?"

"Hi," Suki said smiling, she walked right up to the young man and clasped his hand and shook it. "My name is Suki. Nice to meet you."

"Uh nice to meet you too," Haru said blushing. "You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not," Suki admitted, shyly, a hint of blush gracing her face. As if it were a calculated move, posing as an afterthought, she added, "It's almost night, and I don't have a place to stay…"

"Mother, can she stay with us?" Haru asked, turning to ask his mother's permission.

"I suppose," the older woman said. "If you two don't hold hands all night like that."

Suki and Haru both turned a deeper shade of red when they realized that they were holding hands.


	24. Ears

Ears

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. We'll let Nickelodeon keep it as long as Iroh's teacup never runs dry.

"Excuse me!" a high pitched voice rang through the Northern Air temple. "Can somebody help me? I'm looking for someone!"

"Hello?" a quiet voice greeted the girl in a good natured tone. "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Aang?" Meng demanded of the boy.

"Yeah," Teo replied. "About a week ago. Was he supposed to wait here for you?"

"Not really," Meng admitted sighing. "I guess I'll never catch up to him… I guess it's not him."

"What's not him?" Teo asked.

"The fortune teller told me that I'm going to marry a guy with big ears," Meng explained. "I thought it was Aang, since he has big ears, but I guess I was wrong. It's probably all that floozy, Katara's, doing."

"I have big ears," Teo said, smiling. He pulled his hair back, showing that his ears were actually every bit as big as Aang's. "You don't have to be sad over Aang. We can be friends."


	25. Iroh's Fate

Iroh's Fate

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, ok?

Iroh had finally grown sick of Aunt Wu, who had been pestering him to let her read his future. So he finally agreed to hear her out.

Aunt Wu began by describing a new love who had entered his life. The woman she described was fairly generic.

Iroh smiled and thought to himself the description fit Jun perfectly. She had looks and lived in the Earth Kingdom. It wasn't too bad, the retired general thought.

"The woman is also a well-known fortune teller," Aunt Wu said as she stared Iroh in the eye. That was the end of her perdiction.

Iroh rolled his eyes. "How convenient for you. But somehow I don't think the prediction if correct."

"But it is correct. I predicted for myself I'll wed a sexy firebender, and you're the sexiest firebender."

"This is why I don't like to have my future told," Iroh muttered to himself


	26. Zhao's Secret

Zhao's Secret

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: It's probably for the best that we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Victory was in his sight. Not only was he going to become a legend and a hero to his nation, he would also be able to return home. Home, he would be able to see her then. He missed her.

She was almost everything to him. His curse, his blessing, his shame, his pride. The only thing she was not was truly his.

He was a mere Admiral, a soldier. Just by her own right alone, she was a goddess. While he made himself known by barking orders at incompetent men during the war, she was utter perfection just by herself. She was more beautiful than the finest flower, more deadly than the most poisonous spider.

But she was a princess. All of Zhao's military success might not be enough to allow them to be together formally. He would never have as much money or influence as some of the others who would court her. That's why it was his goal to return to the Fire Nation before she would be unavailable.

Maybe it was love, maybe it was lust, all Zhao knew was that no one could ever find out that he had been with the Fire Lord's daughter.


	27. The Misunderstanding

The Misunderstanding

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: After almost a month of crack pairings, we're more than sure everyone's glad we don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Hahn, along with his group, had just left after asking a group of Fire Nation soldiers where Admiral Joy was.

One of the soldiers raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Did he just called Admiral Zhao, 'Joy'?"

"Yes, I heard it too," another confirmed chuckling. "I wonder why he calls him that?"

A third soldier smirked, "Do you suppose he has a special 'relationship' with the Admiral? Maybe he gets out of shifts or something for it?"

"That prick! I feel like I get all the long shifts," the second solider said. He had been working 29 hours straight.

"Calm down!" the third ordered. "Seriously, doesn't it seem suspicious? Zhao, Joy?"


	28. The Warden’s Reason

The Warden's Reason

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

I heard a clanging sound and quickly turned around. I peered over the balcony and saw someone trying to begin a rebellion.

A lower-ranked officer asked me, "Should we stop this now?"

I've would have had them stop this, but it was a young beauty causing the commotion. I decided to let her continue, much to everyone's surprise. Normally I would demonstrate that rebellious acts were unwelcome by killing the upstarter.

But this case was different; the young lady caught my eye. She was different from the rest. Someone told me she was from the Water Tribe. Her act had failed to incite a rebellion among the prisoners, anyway. It seems the earth benders have a problem with following anyone but their own kind. That was good for my sake. I don't need a rebellion on my hands.

"I have other plans for her." I said to one of the other officers. I had plans to giving her an assignment to be my personal servant.

It would be such a delight to have her serve me.


	29. Iroh's Bad Plan

Iroh's Bad Plan

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Announcement: One of us just got married (the one who didn't write this) and is on her honeymoon. It would be great if everyone who has enjoyed our fanfic comment with a little "Congratulations" or something like that. Thanks!

"I'm only doing this because of your uncle," she snapped in a cold tone.

Zuko rolled his eyes, and retorted, "Same here."

"Well, aren't you going to offer me tea?" the girl asked. "Or don't they teach manners in the Fire Nation."

The prince bit his tongue, he remember what Iroh told him as he made the tea. Marrying this girl would help bring peace to the world and secure his political future. The girl was the heiress to one of the richest Earth Kingdom families. She would grow up to hold more power than even a daughter of King Bumi.

"Here," Zuko said as he handed her a plain cup of tea. He sharply added, "And you're welcome."

Toph glanced in his direction, even though she couldn't really see him. "Thanks."

She took a sip of the tea, only to have her taste buds assaulted by the worst tea ever. "Geez! Haven't you ever heard of a strainer! This is the worst tea I've ever had! There's no way I could ever consider marrying you!"


	30. Different Perspectives

Different Perspectives

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so don't sue us. We're saving money to buy more tea and to build our Iroh shire.

-.-.-.-

Toph didn't like the Northern Air Temple. It wasn't all on the ground, it made her vision fuzzy, and there were a lot of people who she thought looked at her oddly. One of them she couldn't really "see" the boy, Teo, there was something very odd about him, he kept on trying to approach her.

"I don't need your help, or your pity," Toph said sharply.

Teo laughed nervously. "Actually Miss Toph, I wasn't coming by to help you. I was actually coming to ask for your help."

"You were?" Toph asked, caught off guard.

"Yes," the young boy replied. "I can't walk, I was crippled as a child, so I can't even stand. I need help getting something off a shelf."

"You should ask Sokka," Toph deflected. "He's much taller than me. Plus he can see."

"That's why I wanted to ask you Toph," Teo said. "You understand what it's like to have something you can't do."


	31. Their Journey

Their Journey

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, thank the powers that be.

-.-.-.-

It was nearing sunset and they weren't near a town. Xin Fu, the organizer of the Earth bending tournaments, and Master Yu, Toph's former instructor, both of whom had been hired by Toph's parents to rescue her from the Avatar.

"We should make camp," Xin Fu said plainly.

"But," Mater Yu countered. "Maybe there's a town just over that mountain, it's not very far."

"You can have my bedroll," Xin Fu stated. "That way your back won't hurt tomorrow."

"How did –" Master Yu began to ask, surprised that Xin Fu knew about his bad back. "Well, what will you sleep on then?"

"The ground," Xin Fu said flatly, bending a bed for himself out of earth.

Master Yu smiled at his companion, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"What would I do without you? I'll be sorry when our journey together ends."


	32. Yet another Fiery Romance

Yet another Fiery Romance

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, otherwise this pairing might actually happen.

Sokka was having a bad day. Azula, and her two evil friends had attacked him and the gang. Fortunately Aang and Katara (and Toph) escaped, but unfortunately he hadn't. Also unfortunately Azula decided he would make great "bait" for catching the Avatar.

Sokka sighed as he looked longingly at his boomerang, and other weapons, on a table far far away from his jail cell. That fact made him sad.

"So, Mr. Sokka," an all-too cheerful voice chirped. "How old are you? What are you hobbies? What is your favorite kind of food? What is your least favorite kind of food? What is your blood type?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to question me about the Avatar?"

Ty Lee smiled, like a Chesire cat. "Answer me!"

"I don't get it," Sokka grumbled. "Why are you asking me such stupid questions? What difference does it make what my blood type is?"

"It makes a WORLD of difference," the gymnast answered holding back a couple giggles. "I have to see if we're compatible and predict what kind of children we'll have!"


	33. Two Different Rebels

Two Different Rebels

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and are amazed at the story-telling ability of those who do.

-.-.-.-

"They're fire benders," Jet recited to himself, over and over again, as if it were a mantra. Adding silently at the end, "And that's why I can't and don't like him."

He was staked out in a tall building next to the tea shop where Li (known in the Fire Nation as Prince Zuko) and his uncle worked. There he watched. Smellerbee was going to be proven wrong, and Jet would turn them in.

That was his plan. That Li boy, the scarred young man who attracted his attention first on the refugee ship to Ba Sing Se, would be taken away and punished. Jet would never have to think of him again, and more importantly, never have to talk to or see him again. He'd never see that strong, yet scared face again; never look into the young man's defiant golden eyes again. He'd never feel the unease in his stomach that came when Li looked him in the eye. Never wonder what he could do to get him to join his Freedom Fighters. Never dream of that happening.

It would all end as soon as he got his proof.


	34. Fanning the Flame

Fanning the Flame

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar, thank Angi. This takes place at the end of "Appa's Lost Days."

"Where am I?" the warrior girl asked. She remembered that she just lost a fight.

"You're at my private Fire Nation ship," a cold voice answered.

"Where are the others?" Suki asked, looking around. "What did you do with them?"

"Don't worry about the others," the voice said menacingly. "Worry about yourself."

"I'll never tell you where Avatar Aang is," Suki said defiantly.

"Oh that?" Azula said, waving her hand about in the air. "I already know he's at Ba Sing Se."

"Then why capture me?"

"Maybe you have something I want…" the princess said dramatically. "Or maybe just because I'm bored."


	35. On the Rebound

On the Rebound

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, sadly. Iroh owns us.

"Ummm, so…" Sokka said, awkwardly. He hated blind dates, but at least the girl was cute. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I used to like to go drink tea at this certain teashop in the outer circle," Jin answer.

"You like tea?" Sokka asked.

Jin shook her head, "No, I liked a boy who worked there… Er, I used to like him. Until I found out who he really was."

"Oh," Sokka said uninterested. He didn't like it when girls talked about their ex-boyfriends.

"Yeah," Jin said laughing nervously. "I found out that he was a fire bender. I had to report him to the Dai Li. Apparently he was wanted for something big, so they moved me into the middle circle as a reward. Nice huh?"

"A firebender in Ba Sing Se?" Sokka said, surprised. He muttered to himself, "Could it be? nah."


	36. Romance on the Rocks

Romance on the Rocks

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Azula had lost the Avatar's trail. That made Azula a very unhappy girl. The trio had split up to search for clues. Mai searched through a small town, asking the shop owners, when a large man approached her.

"The Boulder wants to know what a lovely lady like yourself is doing in this hick town?" the man said.

Mai just stared at him unblinking for a second before inquiring if he had seen the Avatar. She thought that maybe he was just the village idiot.

"The Boulder thinks he might have seen him. About two weeks ago," the large man said. "Now the Boulder has a question for you. Would you like to date the Boulder?"

Mai shook her head. "I don't have time to date simpletons."

"The Boulder is not a simpleton!" the Boulder said loudly. "The Boulder is in love with you."

Mai shook her head and left, unwilling to waste any more time on "the Boulder."


	37. Cabbages

Cabbages

by: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar, if we did, the cabbage merchant would be the main character.

"I'm here to offer her ladyship the finest cabbages in the Earth Kingdom," the humble middle-aged merchant said, bowing his head slightly. He was in the Bei Fong estate, to sell cabbages to one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom. The wife of Lao Bei Fong was there to talk with him.

Lady Bei Fong looked down at the merchant from her throne. "Show me your finest."

The cabbage merchant brought out the most perfect cabbage ever. Lady Bei Fong inspected it unimpressed.

"Does it suit her ladyship?"

"It is truly a marvelous cabbage," Toph's mother stated. Gesturing, she continued, "But the cabbages I have, have been used so little."

The cabbage merchant ignored her gestures, smiled wearily, afraid he'd lose a good sale. "Perhaps her ladyship should mention that problem for her ladyship's cook."

"Oh, this isn't the kind of problem a cook can solve," she said, looking at the cabbage merchant lustfully.


	38. Mistakes

Mistakes

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor did we know Smellerbee was a girl until that episode.

"Hey Toph! Wait up!" a familiar voice rang through the street Toph Bei Fong was walking down.

"Smellerbee?" Toph said, turning around. The footfall and voice were familiar.

"In the flesh," Smellerbee said with a grin. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Toph said pleasantly. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to join us on our trip."

"I can't," Smellerbee said. "Longshot and Jet and all that stuff."

"I see," Toph said in a tone that didn't hide her disappointment. "So I guess you'll be staying here and fall into some girl's clutches."

"I'm a girl," Smellerbee said slightly irritated. "And what's it to a boy like you anyway?"


	39. A Good Mother

A Good Mother

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Awww you have a pet bear!" Ty Lee said, all smiles, to the Earth King.

"Yes, his name is Bosco," the Earth King said with a gentle smile.

"Does he know any tricks?" Ty Lee asked.

"Tricks?" the Earth King repeated. "No, not really."

"Would you mind if I taught him some?" Ty Lee asked. "I used to be in the circus … before I became a Kyoshi warrior."

"Go right ahead," the Earth King replied, smiling. As he watched the contortionist try to teach Bosco, he realized that she would make an excellent mother to the bear.


	40. One True Pairing II

One True Pair Part II: The Happy Reunion

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and we know that we've done this pairing before, but it's too cute and silly to pass up doing again.

Appa was free at last. It didn't make him as happy as he thought it would. Everyone was still missing. Especially the little flying lemur.

The guy who had been chasing Aang had been the one to set him free. Appa didn't care about it one way of the other. All that was important was that he find Aang and his friends.

He was in an unfamiliar land. He had never been to Ba Sing Se before. He didn't even know where to look for Aang. But he knew where he would be looked for, in the sky. So he flew up as high as he could, so he could see the whole city, and waited.

The before he knew it, he was found, by Momo, and the flying bison's heart felt at home. Everything was right with the world again.


	41. The Fling

The Fling

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; we do think Ty Lee is a bit of a flirt.

"I've got you now Avatar!" a cheerful voice disturbed Aang's meditation.

The young Avatar quickly sprung to his feet to see the pink-clad circus performer jumping down at him. He dodged to the right, avoiding being struck.

"Hold still!" Ty Lee grumbled, as she kicked towards where the boy had moved to.

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you," Aang said as he used his airbending to propel himself into the air.

"Aww come on, it'll be fun," Ty Lee said, pouting as the Avatar escaped from her reach. With a sly look, and a shifty grin on her face, she said, "You know, I've always wanted to have a fling with a younger man."

Aang looked at her, and blushed before opening his glider and sailing away on the breeze.


	42. 42 The Meaning of Life

42 – The Meaning of Life

42 – The Meaning of Life

By: Iroh's Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: As the finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender grows closer and closer, we still don't own it.

What had made Lu Ten's death even worse for Iroh was that no body was found. Not only did the old general have to grieve his son's death, he wasn't even allowed to be completely certain of it.

Little did he, or anyone in the Fire Nation know of Lu Ten's true fate. Indeed he had fallen in battle. But his badly injured form wasn't quite dead when it was found by an Earth Kingdom woman.

Lu Ten was nursed back to health by a woman whose appearance seemed to change every so often. Her name was Joo Dee, but he couldn't for the life of him describe what she looked like beyond her over-enthusiastic smile.

He wasn't going to die, but he never seemed to get to the point where he could leave. The days passed like they were minutes, Lu Ten wasn't even sure what year it was when he spotted someone who reminded him of himself when he was a teenager. He beckoned the youth, and heard the most disturbing thing.

"Yes father," the boy said with a smile. "Whatever you need, I can get it for you. My seventy-three brothers are sure going to be jealous."


End file.
